The basic objective of this program is to provide services for alcoholics and their families which will assist them in maintaining sobriety and becoming self-sustaining members of society. A continuous campaign of the project will be an intensive community education effort to make the community more aware of the problems faced by alcoholics and their families, as well as how to accept them as persons in need of help. Coordination with existing alcoholic programs will be necessary to provide adequate rehabilitation. As the program is more established in the area, an expanded and comprehensive alcoholic program is expected, with therapeutic counselling groups, area awareness, and greater community acceptance of residents with alcoholic problems.